The New Girl
by iDoUbLeDaReYoUtO
Summary: Beth Carter was turned into a vampire by Victoria and was found by jasper, but why is jasper finding himself speaking like his old self, in his southern drawl. set before twilight. AU.


_A/N - this is my second fanfic story about twilight. please review and dont hold back :) disclaimer- i dont own twilight, SM does._

Beep beep , beep beep, be-, i slammed my fist down on the snooze button and layed back down on my bed. It was the first day back to school after we had are sumer break and i wasent ready to go back yet, nor anytime for that matter. I wished i could just stay here under my covers forever, never having to face reality again. Thats when i heard a thud and a smash of glass breaking, Andrew was home. Andrew is my dad and is a alchoholic and from my guess he just got home. I got dressed quickly in simple dark blue jeans and a white and grey short sleeved top and went downstairs to find him passed out with a bottle neck in one hand and the rest of the bottle smashed over the floor. With i sigh i helped him to get up and put him onto the sofa then started to clean up the smashed glass. I hated my life. After my mothers death Andrew resorted to drinking, alot. Thats when i stopped calling him dad, because he just wasent my dad anymore.

I dicided to go for a walk before school as i had about an hour until the school bus got here. I grabbed my purple converse and short black trench coat and left. It was a cold morning for the beginning of autum. I was walking down the street of Moncton in new Brunswick, canda. Heading towards the woods. I new my way around as long i stuck to the paths, or else i could be lost for days in the vast and very dense area of woodland.

As i was walking along one of my favourite paths i remember when Andrew took me along here to go on a picknick for my 17th birthday lunch. I hated big parties so we dicided to just do somthing little and it was my first birthday without my mother. I though back to tht picknick two months ago and remember how great it was to talk to anrew without him being drunk or passed out, those were the times when he was my dad, but now those times seem to be few and far between. In my thoughs i relised i had come off the path and had no idea were i was, i panicked and started walking back the way i cam, or at least i think i was.

I started running trying to get back to the road but with no such luck, all i could hear was the occational bird. I was scanning the wood floor trying to see any sign of a path or footprints with no luck. Then out of the corner of my eye i was a flash of red, it looked like long red hair. I spun around and saw it again. It looked like a person running around me, fast. I started to get really scared and ran as fast as i could. I kept seeing it then suddenly i was flung backwards into a tree and a red headed woman had me pinned by my neck. She looked at me with and wicked grin and then she bit down into my neck.

I screamed out in pain as she began sucking at my neck. I was screaming then all of a sudden she was nocked off of me and a saw a flash of fur go past me. i though a wolf had nocked her over but it was the biggest wolf i had ever seen, maybe a bear. And it must of been strong because the woman was able to nock me back and pin me again the tree. Why did she bite me. my head was spinning than suddenly my attention was brought back to my neck when a flash of what felt like fire hit my neck. I screamed out in pain again and again, it felt like fire was travelling along my body, down my neck and though my arms and legs. I screamed again and again for someone to help me, to kill me. it felt like my whole body was going to burn and just turn to ash but it never did. It just kept burning away. Suddenly i though i heard a voice, but it was muffled. I screamed out for them to kill me and to end this pain but no such luck came. I kept hearing the voice and began to think i was imagining it. Suddenly i felt the fire increase in my heart so much more, but i felt the fire from my feet and hands begin to retreat slowly to my heart. I though it must be over soon as the fire was dissapreaing from my limbs but the fire in my heart grew stronger and more painful every second. Suddenly i though my heart was about to explode when it all stopped.


End file.
